Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical gowns and, in particular, to a medical gown adjustable in size.
Background
Medical gowns for use by various health care workers, as well as by hospital visitors, are well-known in the art. Such protective wear may be designed to provide various levels of protection depending on the particular use and potential contaminants that the health care worker may be exposed to. At the least, a medical gown should shield the wearer's clothes and skin from direct contact with any bodily fluids or medical waste that may be contaminated with germs or viruses. Preferably, the medical gown is appropriately fitted on the wearer for use, such that no portions of the gown may loosely drape or inadvertently contact contaminated surfaces or substances. While medical gowns may be manufactured in different sizes to accommodate healthcare workers of various stature, finding an appropriate fit may be difficult for some healthcare workers. Furthermore, donning time as well as convenience is important, as it is undesirable to require a healthcare worker to waste time trying on different sized medical gowns to find the appropriate fit.
A need exists, therefore, for medical gowns that are adjustable in size to accommodate health care workers of varying stature. A need also exists for a medical gown that is quickly and easily donned while adjustably sized to accommodate healthcare workers of various stature.